Pilihan
by Selena Ravenheart
Summary: Lagi-lagi Indonesia harus mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan hati dari rakyatnya sendiri, yang begitu disayanginya. Apa benar ia 'serusak' itu? Apa semua pengorbanannya sia-sia? Tapi mungkin, tidak semuanya seburuk kelihatannya. "Karena itu, aku akan menjadi salah satu yang akan berjuang untuk Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini." One-shot, didedikasikan untuk negaraku Indonesia.


**Oke, sebenernya ini fic buat pemilu, tapi berhubung pemilunya besok mungkin agak telat kali ya -_- anggap aja buat pemilu juni nanti juga haha. Entah ada yang baca atau ngga...**

**Sebenernya ini fic angst Indonesia, tapi ada sedikit cerita pemilunya... Hanya ingin menyadarkan bahwa pilihan kita tuh bermakna meski hanya satu suara, jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan hak suara kita**

**Maaf kalau bahasa tidak baku atau apa di dalam percakapan, cuma berusaha serealistis mungkin.**

**Oh ya, semua nama disini ngga bermaksud mention siapapun, kalau ada kesamaan nama mohon abaikan aja... Dan ngga bermaksud menyinggung siapapun juga, oke? ;) Jadi maaf juga kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung atau gimana. Berharap bisa bantu Indonesia meski hanya lewat fanfiction hehe. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: chara Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya (meskipun Indonesia belum official... hiks)**

* * *

Indonesia menggigit bibir, begitu keras hingga rasanya akan mengeluarkan darah. Namun rasa sakit fisik yang terasa jauh lebih baik daripada kesedihan di hatinya, dan ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak bergulir jatuh. Ia berada di salah satu universitas negeri miliknya, dan ia tidak mau menangis di depan rakyatnya, terutama di tempat umum. Ia masih punya harga diri, baik sebagai personifikasi negara ataupun sebagai seorang wanita.

Di telinganya masih terngiang kata-kata percakapan dua pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya tadi. Bukannya ia sengaja ingin mencuri dengar; Indonesia sedang dalam kunjungan rutinnya mengelilingi negaranya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dibutuhkan rakyatnya. Itu tugasnya, dan ia menyukai pekerjaannya itu, meski hal itu lebih sering membawa perih daripada kebahagiaan. Tapi ia mencintai rakyatnya, dan cinta menuntut pengorbanan, bahkan jika pengorbanan itu adalah darahnya sendiri. Jangankan tubuhnya, jiwa dan raganya akan ia berikan jika itu membuat jutaan orang yang begitu disayanginya bahagia.

Ia sedang beristirahat di kantin universitas tersebut ketika percakapan kedua teman itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Besok pemilu ya... Kamu mau milih siapa?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kemeja abu-abu menatap temannya. Pemuda yang satunya lagi, yang berjaket hitam, hanya tertawa. "Milih? Nggak ah, haha. Males."

Si pemuda berkemeja mengerutkan dahi. "Males? Kenapa? Tinggal milih aja kok."

"Iyalah, males. Toh aku milih juga nggak ada gunanya, iya nggak? Nggak akan ada yang berubah."

"Tapi kan setidaknya kamu udah berusaha untuk menggunakan hak pilihmu, Vin... Daripada surat pilihmu disalahgunakan?"

Pemuda berjaket mengangkat bahu, "Terus aku jadi pemilih "buta", gitu? Asal nyoblos juga nggak menyelesaikan masalah. Mending aku nggak milih siapa-siapa, kalau disalahgunakan dosa di mereka bukan di aku."

"Gitu ya? Menurutku sih justru lebih berdosa kalau kamu memilih untuk tidak menggunakan hakmu dan membiarkan hak itu disalahgunakan. Kalau nggak mau asal nyoblos ya _search _lah sedikit-sedikit," kata lawan bicaranya. Pesanan mereka pun datang; selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Indonesia berpikir bahwa mereka telah selesai membicarakan masalah itu, namun pemuda berjaket merah kembali mendebat. "Ya nggak lah, itu salah mereka. Kalau calon yang dipilihnya bener kan mereka nggak akan menyalahgunakan surat suara rakyat, iya nggak? Mencoba jujur gitu sekali-sekali... Itu kan berarti udah ngebuktiin kalau Indonesia itu bobrok." Indonesia menarik napas tajam. Kata-kata pemuda itu masih berlanjut. "Korupsi dimana-mana lah... Tapi hukumannya nggak pernah bener. Kalau aku jadi presiden sih mending aku jadi diktator aja sekalian, kalau ada yang salah dihukum tembak. Pasti pada takut untuk berbuat kesalahan dan negara ini jadi damai."

Temannya menatap si jaket merah dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Indonesia. Tatapan ketidakpercayaan. "Serius?"

"Iya. Makanya aku males milih, kandidatnya gitu semua kok. Belum tentu juga mereka yang nyalon nggak nyogok siapapun. Kebiasaan itu udah mendarah daging Ri, nggak mungkin hilang... Mending tidur terus kuliah yang bener, mungkin bisa ngerubah masa depan. Kalau mau jujur, aku mending pindah kewarganegaraan kalau bisa."

Sakit. Benar-benar sakit, hingga Indonesia harus mengepalkan tangan untuk mencegahnya menangis saat itu juga. Apa ia sebegitu rusaknya hingga anak-anak bangsa yang begitu ia kasihi lebih memilih tinggal di negara lain? Apa seluruh pengorbanannya belum cukup? Ia tidak bisa memilih siapa bosnya, siapa pemimpin yang akan memimpin negara. Itu adalah murni pilihan rakyat. Namun apa gunanya jika seluruh kebebasan yang ia berikan ditanggapi seperti itu?

Si kemeja abu-abu menatap temannya jengkel. "Jadi kamu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di negara lain yang perang terus-menerus, atau yang angka kematiannya begitu tinggi karena penyakit dan kelaparan? Kalau sikapmu dan semua orang lain di negara ini sama, gimana Indonesia mau berubah?"

"Nggak tau, aku udah _hopeless _aja sama Indonesia. Kata Korea, Indonesia adalah negara yang tertidur. Bener sih, tertidur buat selama-lamanya... Bandingin aja sama negara lain, kelihatan banget bobroknya. Kadang aku malah pengen ngerusak negara ini biar diambil alih sama negara lain, Inggris misalnya, pasti jadi lebih bagus."

_Cukup, _bisik Indonesia dalam hati. _Hentikan. _Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Mendengar begitu banyak kata menyakitkan dari rakyatnya sendiri terlalu perih untuk ditanggung. Apa semua rakyatnya berpikiran hal yang sama? Apa semua ini salahnya? Indonesia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan cepat kearah gerbang keluar. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga tak ada yang bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Indonesia merasa pusing dan mual, seakan kehabisan oksigen. Namun yang paling menyiksanya adalah rasa sakit di dada yang begitu tajam, seakan ditusuk oeh pisau yang panas membara. Ia telah terbiasa oleh rasa sakit, namun ia tak akan pernah terbiasa oleh rasa sakit yang datang karena kesedihan.

Percakapan tadi terulang terus menerus di otaknya. Apa yang salah? Ia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk rakyatnya, berjuang untuk membuat hidup mereka lebih baik. Kelelahan yang dirasakannya setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan negaranya tak pernah ia pedulikan jika itu berarti lebih banyak rakyatnya yang bisa tersenyum. Bahkan terkadang Belanda menuduhnya terlalu banyak bekerja. Tidak apa, karena itu berarti menjamin masa depan generasi muda.

Tapi kalau semua orang berpikir seperti itu, apa gunanya? Seluruh perjuangannya sia-sia. Ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun bahkan pemuda-pemudi zaman sekarang tidak menghargai usahanya, dan lebih memilih mendengar musik luar negeri daripada lagu dari Indonesia. Lebih memilih film dan produk luar negeri daripada buatan bangsanya sendiri. Jika ia berusaha untuk mengikuti zaman, ia akan dicap plagiat oleh rakyatnya. Kalau begitu, apa yang benar? Ia tidak bisa langsung seperti negara _superpower _Amerika. Semuanya butuh proses, dan itulah yang tidak diinginkan remaja-remaja itu. Mereka hanya ingin hasil.

Luka di punggungnya sedikit menyengat, seakan mengingatkannya. Bahkan kemerdekaan tahun 1945 juga tidak diperoleh dengan instan. Kemerdekaan yang susah payah direbutnya itu memakan waktu berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun agar bisa tercapai. Pancasila juga tidak jadi hanya dalam semalam. Dan semua kerja keras itu, semua kesakitan dan pengorbanan para pahlawan bangsanya dulu, apa itu semua sia-sia, karena Indonesia menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Jika bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu, untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu. Untuk kembali memulai dari awal, untuk mencoba membuat rakyatnya cinta padanya seperti bagaimana ia mencintai mereka semua dengan seluruh hatinya.

Terkadang, ia iri pada Amerika. Bukan karena kekuatannya, atau labelnya sebagai negara adidaya, tapi karena ia memiliki rakyat yang mempunyai jiwa patriotis, yang mencintai negara mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan raga mereka. Apa sekarang sudah terlambat untuk memiliki warga negara yang mencintai Indonesia dan Pancasila seperti itu?

Indonesia berjalan keluar melewati gerbang, hanya untuk bertabrakan dengan seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia langsung meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku tidak melihat jalan."

"Maafkan aku juga— hey, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya lawan bicaranya terkejut ketika melihat mata Indonesia yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis yang menabraknya tak lebih dari 20 tahun, memakai kerudung merah dan jaket hjiau tua yang serasi dengan celananya. Ia menatap Indonesia dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Indonesia berusaha tersenyum, tapi gadis itu tampak tidak mempercayainya sedikitpun. "Ya, yang benar saja. Kalau kau baik-baik saja kau tidak akan menangis... Ayo kutraktir minum cokelat disana." Seharusnya Indonesia menolak ajakannya, namun genggaman gadis itu cukup kuat, dan Indonesia sedang tidak dalam _mood _untuk berdebat. Ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke sebuah kafe kecil di luar gerbang.

"Siapa namamu?," tanya gadis itu setelah mengawasi Indonesia meminum cokelat hangat yang dipesankan olehnya. Indonesia memilih mengatakan nama manusianya. "Kirana Kusnapaharani."

"Namaku Intan Savitri, panggil saja Intan," gadis itu tersenyum bersahabat. "Kau kakak angkatan ya? Jurusan apa?"

Indonesia benar-benar bingung menjawabnya, jadi ia memilih untuk mengarang. "Eh aku... Dari fakultas Bahasa Indonesia."

"Oh ya? Aku dari fakultas Biologi. Tapi eh, bisakah aku memanggilmu Kirana saja? Rasanya kau tidak terlihat setua itu," kata Intan dengan wajah memerah. Kirana tersenyum; gadis ini begitu baik. "Tentu."

Gadis berkerudung itu meneliti pakaiannya dengan cermat. "Kau tahu, tak banyak orang yang memakai kebaya seperti itu kemana-mana akhir-akhir ini. Tapi harus kuakui baju itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai baju ini."

"Baju itu memang pantas untukmu," pujinya, sebelum kembali serius. "Jadi, mau menceritakan apa masalahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Indonesia terdiam lagi. Akan sulit menjelaskan perasaannya pada teman barunya tanpa menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah personifikasi Negara Indonesia, jadi ia hanya menatap cangkir cokelatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa kok," kata Intan lembut. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan meskipun sejujurnya hal itu terasa agak menekan bagi Indonesia. Derum motor yang keras dan berirama membuat kedua perempuan menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Kampanye," kata Intan. "Aku berharap mereka tidak melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu, sebenarnya. Agak terlalu mengganggu ketenangan."

"Apa kau akan memilih besok?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Indonesia sebelum ia menyadarinya. Intan menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Indonesia berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya dengan bersikap biasa. "Kau tahu... Banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut pemilu daripada salah pilih atau sebagainya. Bahkan ada yang berkata bahwa memilih itu tidak ada gunanya karena negara ini sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi," jawab Kirana dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin? Entahlah, tapi menurutku yang penting adalah usaha kita untuk mengubahnya, karena usaha itu adalah tanda bahwa kita peduli, dan aku peduli pada negaraku ini. Mau se'rusak' apapun Indonesia tetap negaraku."

"Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Indonesia untukmu?" tanya Indonesia, berharap mendengar secercah harapan dari gadis di depannya, sedikit kata penghiburan meskipun gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan keduanya, namun ia masih memiliki perasaan, dan perasaan itu mendorongnya meminta sedikit kata penghiburan dari salah satu rakyat yang seharusnya ia bahagiakan.

"Karena negara ini yang telah menyediakanku sekolah, makanan, rumah, dan segalanya yang lain... Yang bisa membuat keluargaku dan aku tinggal disini, dan membuatku bertemu begitu banyak orang selama hidupku. Mungkin memang benar, kondisi Indonesia lebih parah dari negara lain, tapi bukannya kita tidak bisa berubah. Masalahnya kita mau berusaha atau tidak. Dan aku bersedia untuk berjuang merubah Indonesia, meski dengan hal kecil seperti memilih."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mau berjuang untuk negaramu seperti ini? Secara teknis, negaramu tidak memberikan apapun selain sumberdaya," kini Indonesia ingin tahu. Ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis ini hingga ia mau berjuang untuk Indonesia, untuk dirinya, sementara begitu banyak orang lain menyudutkannya dan mencacinya.

"Karena menurutku kesalahan apapun yang dibuat oleh Indonesia adalah salah orang-orangnya, bukan negaranya... Pemimpin kita di masa lalu mungkin membuat banyak kesalahan, tapi bukannya itu tidak bisa diperbaiki. Aku merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk protes jika tidak melakukan sesuatu, dan aku hanya tidak mau menghakimi sesuatu karena hal-hal yang dilakukan orang lain.. Anggap saja itu pengalaman pribadi," Intan tertawa kecil. "Aku akan berjuang untuk Indonesia dengan keterbatasan yang aku punya, meski itu hal yang sederhana."

Ia meminum cokelat panasnya sendiri, kemudia tertawa malu. "Haha, aku mengatakannya seperti akan ada perang saja. Tapi kupikir kalau bukan aku yang peduli, siapa lagi. Aku juga telah mendengar banyak orang berkata bahwa mereka membenci Indonesia, tapi entah kenapa aku memiliki pikiran berbeda. Aku hanya berpikir, apa jadinya kalau aku adalah Indonesia, dan tahu kalau rakyatku tidak menyayangiku karena kesalahan yang tidak kubuat. Kalau aku Indonesia dan tidak ada rakyatku yang mau berjuang untukku, lalu untuk apa aku jadi negara? Mau aku menangis sesedih apapun, kalau rakyatku tidak ada yang peduli... Rasanya pasti sakit. Karena itu aku akan menjadi salah satu yang akan berjuang untuk Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini. Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada negara ini secara langsung untuk semua yang telah ia berikan... Haha, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton anime."

Indonesia tak dapat berkata-kata. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata Intan yang terasa begitu pas, namun karena ia berbicara seakan ia tahu bahwa Kirana Kusnapaharani yang sedang minum cokelat bersamanya adalah personifikasi Negara Indonesia.

"Yah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu langsung kepada Indonesia, karena dia bukan manusia... Jadi aku harus bisa membuktikan padanya dengan cara mencapai cita-citaku. Diantara kita saja, aku bercita-cita untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri dan kemudian kembali lagi untuk bekerja di Indonesia." Saat itulah telepon genggam Intan berdering. Gadis itu segera mengangkatnya, sementara Indonesia berusaha menahan air mata yang mengancam mengalir jatuh, kini karena kebahagiaan. "Halo? Ya, aku tahu aku terlambat. Maaf, oke? Ya, aku segera kesana."

Ia menghabiskan cokelatnya yang tinggal sedikit, kemudian tersenyum meminta maaf pada Indonesia. "Maaf Kirana, aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada rapat penting yang tidak seharusnya kutinggal. Oh, dan jangan khawatir, aku yang membayar cokelat panasnya."

Intan baru akan beranjak pergi ketika Indonesia memeluknya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," bisik Indonesia. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan statusnya sebagai personifikasi negara pada siapapun, tapi rasanya beribu kalimat terima kasih tidak akan cukup untuk gadis itu. "Terima kasih... Aku begitu senang ada orang sepertimu yang mau berjuang untukku meski aku seperti ini. Aku juga akan berjuang agar kalian semua bisa tersenyum bahagia di Indonesia."

Kalaupun Intan merasa kata-katanya aneh, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah memeluk Indonesia lembut. "Tentu, kita sama-sama berjuang ya! Ingat saja bahwa masih banyak rakyat yang mencintai Indonesia."

Kirana hanya sanggup mengangguk karena tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai ketemu. Kuharap kau bisa mencapai cita-citamu."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Sampai ketemu, Kirana!" disertai dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum riang di wajahnya, gadis berkerudung itu lenyap dari pandangan Kirana. Dengan rasa sayang Kirana menatap arah gadis itu pergi. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang lain yang mengejeknya, yang melecehkannya, ia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Karena ia tahu, seluruh pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia jika masih ada orang seperti gadis itu, yang mencintai negara Indonesia dengan segenap jiwa dan raga mereka.

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang baca, semoga ada manfaatnya buat yang baca meski sedikit... Hehe. Review akan sangat dinantikan ;)**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out.**


End file.
